Complicated Brother
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura senang saat tahu ayahnya akan mengadopsi adik baru untukknya. Namun sialnya, justru seorang pemuda brengsek yang ayahnya bawa pulang kerumah. Mulai detik itu, Sakura harus menerapkan sikap sabar menghadapi seorang Naruto. "...perhatikan langkah kakimu, Kakak. Kau belum mengenalku."/Narusaku Always/OOC/Long Oneshoot/


Sakura menggerakan tangannya sendiri didepan wajah bermaksud menyadarkan diri jika yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang hanya ilusi semata. Namun ketika ia menatapi lagi kamar mandi miliknya, tak ada perubahan, semua tetap sama seperti semula, mengindikasikan bahwa yang terjadi waktu ini adalah nyata bukan bayang-bayang fatamorgana. Wajahnya yang semula kusut sehabis terbangun dari tidur semakin berantakan tak terkira karena pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pandangan paling menjengkelkan sejagad raya.

Mata miliknya nyalang memperhatikan kamar mandinya yang benar-benar luluh lantah selayaknya kapal terhantam badai. Sabun mandi cair yang isinya telah tumpah kemana-mana. Sikat dan pasta giginya yang berceceran dilantai. _Bathtube_ yang telah penuh terisi air hingga meluap-luap. Handuknya yang teronggok dalam keadaan basah. Belum lagi peralatan kecantikan mandinya yang hancur-sehancurnya. Semua benar-benar nampak menyedihkan.

Sakura berjingkit jijik masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ketika pendangannya beredar, ia melotot sempurna mendapati benda nista yang tersampir dalam closet. Sebuah boxer berwarna hitam dengan motif tengkorak-tengkorak kecil berwarna merah. Sakura menggertakan gigi-giginya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuh. Ia jelaslah tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan 'keindahan' kamar mandi miliknya sekarang ini. Kalau bukan orang itu siapa lagi ?!.

"Narutooo brengsekkkk..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing Always Narusaku **_

_**Warning; Out of character, Many Mistakes here, story from me**_

_**Rate T+  
><strong>_

_**Romance, Family, humor,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baby Bitch**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehancuran hidup indah miliknya bermula tiga bulan lalu ketika sang Ayah mengatakan akan mengadopsi seorang adik baru untuknya dari panti asuhan. Tak mendapat firasat apa-apa, tentu Sakura setuju-setuju saja karena ia juga merasa kesepian dirumah sendiri dan hanya ditemani pelayan jika Ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Ia bahkan sangat _excited _sampai-sampai mempersiapkan beberapa hal untuk adik barunya, yang dalam pikirannya akan mendapat seorang adik yang lucu, menggemaskan dan asik untuk diajak bermain.

Namun semua angan-angan itu musnah tersapu badai ketika sang Ayah membawa seseorang kerumah yang katanya sebagai adik barunya. Sakura berdiri mematung kala itu dengan mata indahnya diam tanpa kedip. Tak percaya Ayahnya membawa seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas umurnya tak jauh-jauh beda dengan dirinya dan dia harus menganggapnya..._adik?_ Sakura tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran ayahnya saat itu sampai mau-maunya mengadopsi seorang pemuda diantara banyaknya anak-anak kecil yang lain yang bisa diasuhnya.

Ketika Sakura meminta kejelasan pada Sang Ayah, Azuma justru mengatakan jika pemuda itu bisa diandalkan dan bisa menjaga dirinya jika terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak. Tentu dengan berat hati, saat itu Sakura menerimanya. Namun naasnya, itulah awal mula 'kedamaian hidup' yang ia rasakan. Ternyata Naruto -si adik- adalah orang brengsek yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Tiada hari tanpa ada kekacauan yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Mulai dari mengacak-acak kamarnya dengan alasan mencari gunting, menganggunya ketika mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan lebih banyak lagi kelakuan _absurd_ yang pemuda itu perbuat.

Semua di perparah, saat ayahnya memasukan Naruto ke dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengannya. Pemuda itu terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah adik barunya dihari pertamanya disekolah. Tak sampai disitu saja aksi menyebalkan Naruto, dia juga sering berulah disekolah barunya. Membolos, tak mengajarkan tugas dan catatan buruk lainnya. Dan Sakuralah yang mendapat getah dari semua ulah Naruto, ia yang diceramahi oleh kepala sekolah karena ialah keluarga pemuda itu sementara Ayahnya tak pernah bisa memenuhi undangan kepala sekolah akan permasalahan tabiat buruk pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto senang sekali sepertinya jika melihat dirinya menderita.

"Maaf Nona, apa makanannya tidak enak..?" Sakura melirik kearah seorang pelayan perempuan yang berdiri disampingnya, tengah sedikit membungkuk hormat. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan kemudian kembali melamun sembari mencacah-cacah makanan didepannya dengan pisau makan yang digenggamnya tanpa ia sadari. "..lalu kenapa nona terlihat tak suka?" Si pelayan kembali bertanya.

Sakura malas untuk sekedar membuka mulut dan memberikan sebuah jawaban kepada Moegi, pelayan setia dirumahnya yang telah ia anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Ia benar-benar malas untuk beraktifitas hari ini. Kekacauan yang dibuat Naruto pada kamar mandinya adalah penyebab utama moodnya memburuk. Apalagi, ketika ia berniat menghajar pemuda itu yang telah berani mengacak-acak kamar mandinya, nyatanya si pemuda telah pergi berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Moegi yang mengatakannya.

Sakura sudah benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak lincah merebut bola dalam kendali Lee. Ia berlari setengah melompat, membuat gerakan memutar sebelum kemudian melesakan bola masuk kedalam ring dalam sekali lompatan tinggi. Bunyi dengusan tak senang terdengar dari Kiba yang kini tengah memungut bola basket yang menggelinding setelah melewati jaring.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali sampai mengacaukan permainan kami." Nada bicara Kiba jelas-jelas menyindir Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuju bangku tempat temannya yang lain -Shikamaru- tertidur. Naruto membiarkan Kiba merancu tak jelas karena aksinya semenit lalu yang menyerobot permainan _Three on three_ Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Minggir pemalas." Naruto mendorong kaki Shikamaru yang terjulur di bangku. Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendengus, merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Naruto. Shikamaru terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya dan memberikan tatapan malas untuk pemuda pirang itu.

"Ck. Menganggu saja."

Naruto mengabaikannya. Mata birunya dibiarkan menyaksikan pertandingan basket yang sempat tertunda karena ulahnya, kini kembali dimulai. Lee nampak bergerak menghindari pertahanan Neji. Melemparkan bola kearah Kiba, pemuda itu dengan mulus menangkapnya. Bersiap mendekat kearah ring, tangannya terangkat naik berniat mengoperkan bola kembali. Tapi, Sasuke lebih gesit, terlebih dahulu berhasil merebutnya dan membawa kedaerah pertahanan miliknya. Dengan pasti mudah ditebak, pemuda Uchiha itu berhasil menambah dua poin bagi timnya. Menghantarkan kekalahan bagi tim Kiba, Lee dan Gaara.

"Dasar payah." Naruto mengejek Lee terang-terangan ketika dengan lemas pemuda itu menghampiri bangku yang ia tengah duduki bersama Shikamaru. Menjatuhkan diri dilantai dua meter dari tempatnya duduk. Sementara raut wajah Kiba terlihat biasa saja, ia meraih botol minuman didalam tasnya sebelum mengelap wajahnya yang bermandikan keringat.

Lee meminum air mineralnya sebelum membalas ledekan Naruto. "Tim dibagi secara tak adil." katanya terdengar seperti merengek, membuatnya beberapa detik kemudian di hadiahi lemparan handuk oleh Sasuke. Mendarat tepat dikepala mangkuknya sebelum kemudian Lee meraih dan melemparkan handuk tersebut sembarang arah. Wajahnya semakin merengut kesal.

"Kau saja yang payah, bodoh." Timpal Neji dengan kaos depannya yang terlihat basah. Ia masih memainkan bola basket ditangannya, sekedar mengasah _skill freestyle _nya. Sementara Gaara dan Sai terlihat terlibat perbincangan yang sepertinya serius tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk.

"Tapi memang- "

"Diamlah." Sasuke memotong cepat membuat Lee bungkam seketika. Pemuda emo itu meraih tas hitam miliknya sebelum bersiap melangkah. "..aku duluan." Ucapnya dengan nada datar biasa miliknya. Melangkah meninggalkan gedung basket _indoor_ sekolahnya.

Naruto ikut berdiri setelah kepergian Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. "Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi. " Katanya datar sembari memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Berjalan, tak menunggu respon teman-teman barunya.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mendesah pelan. Tentu ia tak baik-baik saja sekarang. Selain karena moodnya yang belum juga membaik, tubuhnya sedikit lemas karena tak menyentuh sarapan paginya padahal kemarin ia juga melewatkan makan malamnya.

Ino menekuni wajah Sakura yang terlihat bertingkah tak seperti biasanya. "..apa adikmu berulah lagi?" Tanyanya menebak. Membuat pergerakan Sakura yang hendak kembali menyandarkan kepala dimeja tertunda. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Ino ikut-ikutan menghela nafas karenanya.

"Memang separah itu yaa.." Ino tahu pertanyaannya ini tak akan menuai jawaban dari Sakura, terlebih melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang. "Dari pengelihatanku, Naruto terlihat pemuda baik dan menyenangkan. Tak sebrengsek seperti yang kau katakan."

Sakura menatap tajam Ino. "Bukan kau yang merasakannya, Ino. Kau tak tahu saja kelakuan pemuda itu dirumah. Sungguh urakan seperti preman." Kata Sakura kesal. Ino terdiam tak membalasnya, ia bertopang dagu. Sebelum kemudian memutuskan kembali berbicara.

"Tapi banyak yang suka padanya, apalagi para perempuan." Bukan maksud Ino membuat Sakura semakin marah, tapi Naruto memang banyak disukai murid perempuan. Bahkan yang ia dengar pemuda itu sering menolak para gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Apalagi semenjak diajak bergabung dalam tim inti basket sekolah dan berteman dengan murid-murid keren, namanya seolah terus melambung diantara murid perempuan.

Kepala Sakura kembali bersandar malas pada bangkuknya. Perkataan Ino semakin membuatnya tak bersemangat. Ia juga heran sendiri bagaimana bisa gadis-gadis itu suka pada manusia brengsek macam Naruto. Apa tak ada makhluk yang bisa disukai selain si pirang menyebalkan itu. Untung saja ia belum bertatap muka dengan si brengsek itu hari ini. Jika sampai itu terjadi, ia tak akan tahu apa yang bisa ia perbuat.

"Mereka saja yang bodoh bisa menyukai makhluk sialan itu.." Suara Sakura lebih terdengar seperti geraman.

Ino mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Tapi apa kau tak sadar kalau Naruto itu memang tampan dan memiliki pesona tersendiri..." Mata aquamarine gadis pirang itu melirik kearah Sakura. Ingin melihat reaksi sahabat dekatnya itu. "Kau setuju bukan?"

Tubuh Sakura kembali tegak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengusir rasa pening yang sedikit menganggungnya. "Kau ternyata lebih bodoh, Ino.." Sakura mendesah pelan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Sebelum kemudian ia mendorong kursinya kebelakang sembari berdiri. "Aku mau ke kantin sebentar. "Pamitnya pelan lalu beranjak cepat meninggalkan Ino yang kini justru terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura.

"Dasar...kau lebih bodoh Sakura."

.

.

.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika hendak berbelok di ujung koridor, ia bergerak cepat menyembunyikan diri ketika melihat siapa yang tengah terlibat perbincangan ditengah lorong sepi disana. Hinata -sahabatnya- dan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Sakura mengintip mereka dari balik dinding. Sekedar ingin tahu apa yang tengah mereka perbincangkan.

Sakura tahu, Gaara menaruh hati pada sahabat cantiknya itu. Dan tak banyak juga yang tahu jika sebenarnya dulu Sakura pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Gaara. Bukan, bukan karena Hinata, Sakura dan Gaara putus. Melainkan saat itu, Ayah Sakura tak menyukai hubungannya dengan Gaara. Dan Sakura menuruti perintah Ayahnya, juga karena tergiur akan hadiah tiket berlibur ke Eropa jika ia mau memutuskan Gaara. Kini ia tak lagi punya perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu. Namun meski begitu, ia dan Gaara masih berteman baik. Mereka masih sering keluar dengan yang lain untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Ataupun menonton film.

Perbincangan mereka tak cukup jelas Sakura dengar. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa penasaran. Apalagi sebenarnya Hinata masih memiliki hubungan 'menggantung' dengan Uchiha bungsu. Dan Sakura yakin, Hinata tak akan mungkin menerima pernyataan cinta seorang Sabaku.

"Ah, apa menyenangkan mengintip mantan pacar berbincang dengan sahabat sendiri?!"

Sakura sigap menoleh. Matanya memincing tajam melihat tubuh tegap di sebelahnya. "Kau.." Desisnya kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh sejenak. Tangannya terlipat di dada. "Apa sekarang kau jadi seorang _stalker_, Kakak?" Tubuh Sakura merinding ketika Naruto menekankan kata Kakak di akhir kalimatnya. Ia tak suka pemuda itu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Brengsek. Tutup mulut dan enyah dari sini.." Sakura berkata tajam. Sementara Naruto bersikap santai, tak takut dengan raut tak bersahabat yang 'kakak' nya tunjukkan sekarang. Ia justru menarik senyum tipis. Menguraikan tangannya yang sempat terlipat dan menggapai bahu Sakura. Memeluknya dengan sikap sok akrab.

"Kakakku sayang.." Sakura menepis dengan kasar tangan Naruto yang berada dipundaknya, namun sekali lagi pemuda itu meletakkannya kembali seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "...wajahmu cantik tapi mulutmu pedas sekali. Apa tak ada kata-kata lebih manis yang bisa kau berikan untuk adikmu ini?!" Sakura menggeram. Mana sudi bicara baik-baik dengan pemuda brengsek macam Naruto. Adik? Cuih...Sakura tak akan pernah menganggap Naruto adiknya.

"Kau sialan. Aku tak akan sudi bicara manis padamu..." Nada suara Sakura mengebu-gebu. Dan ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya. Wajahnya memerah semakin kalap. "...dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada kamar mandiku pagi ini, brengsek?" Sakura mencengkram seragam depan Naruto hingga pelukan pemuda itu terlepas. Naruto hanya diam menatap wajah Sakura dan sedetik kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah gadis itu.

"Kau pucat..?" Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura baru saja. Wajah Naruto yang biasa terlihat menyebalkan kini nampak serius. Sakura diam. "..kau sakit?" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto kasar dari wajahnya. Ia mendengus pelan seraya membuat jarak dengan pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Sakura mengarahkan matanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam. "..sekarang pergilah dari sini."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak akan." Katanya, keras kepala. Sakura mendesah frustasi.

_"Fine._ Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi..." Sakura bersiap melangkah menjauh saat tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menahan lengannya.

"Kau sakit, Kakak..." Kata Naruto datar. Tak peduli tatapan protes yang gadis itu berikan.

Sakura menggerangkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepas bocah sialan, kau senang sekali jika melihatku sengsara.."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin 'dekat' denganmu, kau saja yang berpikir aku seorang pengacau.." Ucapnya santai, masih menahan lengan 'kakak'nya itu.

_"You jerk._.." Umpat Sakura marah. "..lepaskan." Sakura kembali menggerangkan tangannya, kali ini pemuda itu melepaskan. Hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kesal. Ketika Sakura hendak melayangkan kembali umpatannya pada Naruto, pemuda itu bergerak gesit. Mendaratkan bibirnya singkat di pipi Sakura.

"Kau cantik saat marah, kakak.." Dan segera melenggang pergi menjauh, tak peduli bagaimana raut Sakura yang berubah dibelakangnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, brengseeekk..."

.

.

.

"Naruto?" Ino menghentikan langkah ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto ditengah koridor. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah, menarik senyum tipis pada Ino.

Mata birunya berpencar ramah. "Ada apa, _Senpai?"_ Tanyanya pelan.

Ino berjalan lebih dekat, di tangannya terdapat beberapa map-map dokumen yang terlihat penting. "Kau melihat Sakura..?" Tanyanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "...tadi dia bilang ingin ke kantin. Aku harus menunjukan ini padanya, Iruka-sensei baru saja memberikan padaku." Ino memperlihatkan map-map yang berada di tangannya pada Naruto.

Pemuda itu menyelipkan dua tangannya di saku celana. "Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengannya di gedung sebelah. Lalu sekarang tak tahu dia kemana.." Jawabnya jujur. "...apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan membiarkan sahabat kakaknya itu melenggang pergi.

_Memang ada apa?_

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura menautkan alis kala Ino menyerahkan beberapa map kepada dirinya sewaktu keluar dari kantin. Gadis itu nampak berpikir sebelum memeriksa kembali isi dari dokumen tersebut. Namun ia kembali memandangi Ino setelah selesai membacanya. "...aku tak percaya." Sambungnya kemudian.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bersidekap dan menarik nafas panjang. "Bukankah harusnya kau berteriak girang atau semacamnya?!" Katanya malas. "...Iruka-sensei sendiri yang mengatakan kau punya kesempatan. Jadi isilah dan semua beres.."

Sakura menarik senyum. Wajahnya tak lagi pucat. Lebih berseri. "Ya, aku hanya..kau tahulah.." Dan ia terkikik pelan. Berjalan bersanding dengan Ino menuju kelas mereka. Membahas ini dan itu selayaknya gadis remaja seusia mereka.

"Aku tadi melihat Hinata bicara dengan Gaara.." Sakura mengalihkan percakapan. Ino terlihat menatap kearahnya sejenak sebelum bergumam sesuatu dan mengulum lolipopnya. "...apa kau pikir mereka akan jadian?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. Menarik lolipop dari bibirnya, berusaha menjawab. "Entahlah, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata masih terlalu rumit. Tapi mungkin saja Hinata mau menerima Gaara karena lelah dengan sikap cuek Sasuke..." Katanya pelan. Namun ada benarnya juga ucapan Ino, Sasuke memang punya sifat yang terlalu cuek dan tak peduli pada sekelilingnya. "Coba saja..."Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar Ino kembali bergumam. "...Sasuke seperti Naruto yang ramah dan baik."

Sakura menajamkan mata dan berhenti melangkah. "Ada angin apa kau sampai memujinya?" Tanyanya tak suka.

Ino terkikik geli sembari mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. "Kenapa? Cemburu?" Godanya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan kemudian meneruskan langkah dengan cepat. "Lebih cepat seribu tahun Ino..."

"Ah gadis itu..."

.

.

.

Sakura meneliti kembali dokumen tersebut. Menggoreskan tinta pena diatasnya mengisi kolom-kolom yang disediakan. Ia terlihat serius.

"Apa ini?" Satu tarikan dan sebuah lembar kertas terangkat naik disusul dengan suara dengusan. Sakura menghentikan diri. Ia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Naruto berdiri menjulang disamping meja belajarnya. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk memperhatikan isi kertas yang ia comot asal dari atas meja Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, brengsek?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah bersungut. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja Sakura. Ia bergerak menumpukan belakang tubuhnya di pinggiran meja Sakura dan bersidekap. Irisnya tak beralih dari sang 'kakak'.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa sejak pulang sekolah kau tak terlihat lagi..." Ia menjawab tenang. "...aku khawatir dan memutuskan kemari, kau terlihat sangat serius tadi sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku." Sambungnya santai. Ia meraih satu pulpen Sakura dan memainkannya dengan jemari. Bersikap cuek tak peduli.

Sakura mendelik tak suka. "Aku tak pernah sudi mengijinkan kakimu mengijak lantai kamarku. Dan sebelum kesabaranku habis, lebih baik segera ambil langkah dari sini." Nadanya memburu, terlalu kesal. Selalu saja darahnya mendidih dengan cepat jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dan itu memuakkan.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kakak, kau selalu saja seperti ini..." Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badan hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan milik Sakura. Ia terkekeh pelan, sejenak. "...sebentar saja dan anggap aku ini ada." Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan, membiarkan tangannya bergerak mengacak surai Sakura lembut sebelum tertawa pelan dan berlalu dari sana.

Sakura mendesah, menatapi lagi dokumen dalam tangannya. Namun detik berlalu ia justru termenung bertopang dagu. Perhatiannya tak fokus, pundaknya terasa berat. Dan pikirannya berputar-putar.

"Baka..."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini, Sayang..." Sakura dan Naruto serempak menghentikan kegiatan sarapan pagi mereka saat mendengar Azuma berucap pada gadis itu. Naruto memperhatikan Ayah angkatnya sebelum menatap kearah Sakura yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Alis pemuda itu terangkat melihat senyum di wajah sang 'kakak', tapi ia hanya diam disana tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sakura menyelesaikan kunyahanya sebelum menganggukkan kepala semangat. "Tentu saja, Ayah." Balasnya riang. Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang memperhatikan dirinya dan sang Ayah.

"Memang ada apa, kenapa kau terlihat sangat riang seperti itu...?" Tanya Azuma penasaran.

Sakura melirik kearah Naruto, memberi tatapan sinis sebelum kembali pada Sang Ayah. "Sesuatu yang sangat menggembirakan. Ayah pasti akan tahu nanti..." Dan ia tertawa renyah dengan nada kecil melihat raut wajah sang Ayah terlihat kebingungan. "...aku harus memastikan dulu, Ayah. Baru nanti aku akan beritahu.." Sambungnya kemudian dengan wajah memerah karena tawa.

"Baiklah, Ayah akan menunggu..." Azuma memotong roti sarapannya kembali dan Sakura berdehem pelan menyahuti. "Lalu Naruto..." Azuma beringsut menoleh sejenak pada Naruto yang tengah meneguk segelas susu yang baru saja diletakkan seorang pelayan. Naruto mengusap bibirnya, membalas tatapan sang Ayah."...Ayah dengar kau akan ikut turnamen basket bulan depan? Apa itu benar?"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, ketika ia menatap kearah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat mendelik tak suka. "Iya Ayah. Aku baru saja masuk tim inti. Sebuah keberuntungan kurasa..." Pandangan Naruto sepenuhnya terarah pada Sakura. "...benarkan Kakak?" Tanya dengan nada akrab. Naruto tersenyum misterius sementara Sakura tersedak makanan akibat ulahnya.

"Pelan-pelan sayang.." Azuma menyodorkan segelas air putih, Sakura menerima dan meneguknya perlahan. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang tersendat sembari memperhatikan Naruto. Dasar laki-laki sialan...

Lelaki tua itu melirik kearah jam tangan mewah di pergelangan tangannya sebelum kemudian memandangi Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. "_Kids,_ sepertinya Ayah harus segera berangkat. Kita lanjutkan lagi lain kali, _ok?" _Azuma menarik kursi dan mulai beranjak dari sana setelah mencium puncak kepala Sakura dan berbagi kepalan tinju dengan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap kepergian sang Ayah. Dan kemudian mendengar Sakura berdecak keras, ia menoleh. Sakura juga turut beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu menghujaninya dengan tatapan menusuk. Layaknya ia adalah musuh abadi yang benar-benar harus dijauhi. "Jangan harap bisa mengambil hati Ayah dengan tindakan sok manismu itu..." Sakura meraih tasnya, Naruto hanya diam melipat tangan di dada. Sakura melanjutkan."...Kau dan tingkahmu itu membuatku muak." Dan ia segera melesak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan seorang Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menyeringai.

_"Well..."_ Naruto pun menegakkan tubuhnya sembari melampirkan tas di pundaknya, berjalan santai keluar dari ruang makan. _"...be patient sista"_

.

.

.

Sakura menarik senyum melihat teman-temannya berkumpul di salah satu bangku taman depan sekolah. Ia bergerak tergesa menghampiri, menepuk pundak Hinata pelan sebelum ikut bergabung dan duduk disebelah sang gadis Hyuuga. "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya pelan pada yang lain. Sakura menaikan alis, mereka tampak berbincang hal serius sepertinya.

Hinata melirik Sakura dengan senyum manis. "Sakura-chan, turnamen basket sudah menentukan tempat akan dilaksanakannya _event_ tersebut dan sekolah kita yang terpilih..." Ia bisa menangkap raut berseri dari Hinata. Tak menampik ia juga menarik seulas senyum. Cukup bangga dengan sekolahnya karena berhasil terpilih dalam turnamen bergengsi tersebut.

Ia berdehem pelan sebelum membiarkan mata indahnya menatap satu per satu teman-temannya disana. "Lalu ada apa? Apa perlu persiapan khusus atau bagaimana?"

Ino yang terlihat akan menjawab sebelum Tenten mengambil ahli terlebih dahulu. Dengan antusias ia menjelaskan. "Beberapa teman kita ada yang masuk tim inti sekolah dan Kakashi_-sensei_ selaku pelatih tim basket, kemarin hari meminta dengan hormat kelas kita agar mau memberikan dukungan pada mereka."

Sakura mengeryitkan alis tak paham. Ia berfokus pada Tenten meminta kejelasan. "Maksudnya? Bukankah kita memang wajib memberikan dukungan?" Ujarnya tak mengerti.

Ino menghela nafas, kali ini ia yang berinisiatif memberikan jawaban. "Begini Sakura, garis besarnya adalah kita memberikan_ treatment spesial_ untuk mereka. Semisal membawakan bento atau membantu kebutuhan atau keperluan mengenai turnamen."

_"What?"_ Sakura mendelik terkejut dengan nada melengking tinggi. _"That's joke_...permintaan macam apa itu? Konyol sekali...dan kenapa kelas kita yang ketiban sial dari sekian banyak kelas? Lagipula bukan cuma kelas kita saja yang muridnya masuk tim inti, yang lainkan masih banyak?"

Hinata menepuk pundaknya pelan, berujar ramah. "Bukankah itu sesuatu yang bagus Sakura-chan? Seharusnya kita bangga dan senang akan hal itu..."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tak percaya. "_No way.._.itu benar-benar konyol. Kakashi-_sensei_ kurang kerjaan sekali meminta hal seperti itu..." Katanya dengan intonasi terdengar ketus.

Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan. Menghela nafas. "Bukan karena Naruto kan kau bersikap seperti ini?" Celetuk Ino dan Sakura otomatis melotot kearahnya.

"Apa? Aku tak akan repot-repot memikirkan makhluk menyebalkan satu itu. Dia tak ada hubungannya, hanya saja aku-"

"Apa karena Gaara..." Ino membungkam cepat bibir Tenten dan memberikan satu _deathglare_ terbaik. Dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum canggung setelah Ino melepaskan bekapannya. "Opppss..maaf aku keceplosan." Ia memadangi Sakura dan Hinata bergantian dengan raut menyesal.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kenapa justru Gaara? Ia tak ada apa-apa lagi dengan pemuda itu? Dan mereka mengungkitnya lagi seolah-olah ia masih ada perasaan untuk pemuda itu. Hahhh...kadang-kadang temannya bisa sangat bodoh dalam satu kedipan mata. "Sudahlah...jangan merusak pagi yang cerah ini dengan topik menyebalkan seperti ini." Sakura menengahi sebelum kemudian ia melihat sosok Iruka_-sensei_ tengah berjalan menuju ke ruangannya. Sakura berdiri, membalikkan tubuh dan bersiap melangkah. "...aku pergi, dokumen kemarin harusku serahkan pada Iruka-sensei." Ia tersenyum manis dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sang guru.

"Kita hampir lupa akan hal itu..."

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai dengan seulas senyum manis masih mengindahkan bibirnya sebelum kemudian ia berhenti mendengar Kakashi-_sensei_ memanggil namanya cukup keras. Ia menoleh dan sang guru terlihat berlari menghampiri dirinya.

Kakashi terengah pelan lalu menarik nafas panjang dan berucap. "Kau bisa membantuku, Haruno-san?" Sakura bisa menangkap wajah kelelahan dari sang pelatih basket. Pagi-pagi sudah berkeringat? Memang apa saja yang dilakukan guru satu ini?

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Bertanya sopan. "Memang apa yang bisa saya bantu, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mengusap peluh di wajahnya mengunakan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Naruto belum datang. Tolong bantu mencarinya...ada beberapa hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya..." katanya dengan nada yang menormal sekarang.

"Aku, _Sensei?_"Tanpa sadar Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba menjadi _blank._

Kakashi yang sekarang justru menampilkan raut kebingungan. "Iyaa...kau kan Kakaknya dan tolong carikan dia, suruh untuk menemuiku segera.." Jelasnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ini awal hari yang buruk bagi dirinya.

"Bisakan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi melihat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab.

Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, membuat sang guru tersenyum cukup lebar seraya menggumamkan kata 'bagus' untuk dirinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kaku ditempat.

"Apa lagi sekarang, bocah sialan?"

.

.

.

_Great,_ ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sudah merelakan membolos jam pelajaran pertama hanya untuk mencari si bocah sialan itu. Padahal selama ini, ia adalah murid tertib, disiplin, pandai dan hanya karena makhluk pirang mengesalkan itu, ia harus mencopot _title_ yang ia sandang tersebut.

Sakura mulai lelah. Dari kantin, taman depan dan belakang sekolah, lapangan sepak bola, atap sekolah hingga gudang sudah ia sambangi, tapi sosok pirang itu juga tak terlihat. Sakura sempat berpikir Naruto mungkin saja membolos sekolah namun ia mematahkan hal tersebut karena seorang murid mengatakan melihat Naruto berangkat tadi. Dan sekarang ia kebingungan harus kemana lagi mencari Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar harus membayar ini, _Bastard._" Ia mengumpat dalam gumaman. Tempat yang belum ia datangi adalah perpustakaan dan kamar mandi laki-laki. Sakura menggeleng pelan, maaf-maaf saja, tapi ia tak akan senekat itu masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki hanya untuk menemukan seorang Naruto. Ia tak akan sudi.

Tapi perpustakaan?

Naruto berada di perpustakaan seolah menyatukan air dan minyak dalam satu wadah. _That's mean...impossible. Really Impossible._ Namun sekali lagi, Sakura tak punya pilihan lain dan ia terpaksa melangkahkan kaki kesana. Bodohnya ia yang mau-mau saja disuruh Kakashi-sensei mencari Naruto. Memang jika ia kakaknya semua tentang Naruto harus berhubungan dengannya? Bahkan sampai detik ini Sakura tak menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang adik. Melainkan benalu yang perlu segera dihilangkan dari muka bumi.

Oke, Sakura meleset dari pemikirannya ketika sampai di perpustakaan mendapati Naruto tengah bersembunyi di pojok ruangan paling barat tertutup rak buku-buku sastra. Awalnya Sakura telah pesimis si pirang berada disana namun ketika ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah lebih dalam keruang perpustakaan, tanpa ia sangka akan menemukannya. Dan yang membuat Sakura melototkan mata kalap adalah saat mendapati pemuda itu tengah merokok. Sakura tak akan mentolerir hal ini, pemuda itu bahkan belum memiliki usia genap untuk mengkonsumsi barang tersebut. Dan di sekolah ia berani melakukannya?

_"Jerk.." _Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto yang terduduk menukuk kedua lutut dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding, pemuda itu belum menyadari kehadiran Sakura sebelum gadis itu merebut batang rokok yang terselip diantara celah bibirnya dengan cukup kasar. Naruto sedikit terkejut, sesaat kemudian menarik senyum tipis melihat sosok Sakura dengan kepala sedikit terangkat.

"Hey kakak..." Sapanya pelan. Wajahnya menengadah.

Sakura membuang rokok itu keatas lantai, menginjaknya dengan cukup brutal hingga membuat rokok tersebut tak lagi berbentuk, sedang Naruto hanya memperhatikan dalam diam dengan satu senyum samar. Masih dengan berdiri, Sakura merunduk dan meraih kerah Naruto dengan satu tangannya. Memaksakan pemuda itu semakin mendongakkan wajahnya. Sakura menatap sinis, mata indahnya berkilat marah. "Kau..." Suaranya tajam. "...aku susah payah mencarimu sampai membolos dan membuat tubuhku berkeringat pagi ini, tapi kau seenaknya bersantai disini. Melakukan hal seperti tadi seolah semuanya adalah hal benar. Apa kau tahu seberapa marah aku sekarang ini?"

Ekspresi Naruto turut terpengaruh dan berubah serius. Ia bahkan tak berkedip membalas tatapan Sakura. "Aku tahu.." Naruto berkata pelan. Sakura bisa mencium bau rokok tajam menguar dari hembusan nafas Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya mual. "...aku sangat tahu kakak. Matamu tak pernah bisa berbohong."

Sakura mendesis sinis, kini satu tangannya lagi turut bergabung mencengkram kerah Naruto. Semakin erat. "Aku bisa saja memukulmu kali ini. Kau membuatku malu, Ayah benar-benar salah membawamu masuk menjadi bagian Haruno..."

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum namun hanya sebuah satu senyum miris, tak benar-benar sampai ke dalam matanya. "Aku hanya merokok apa itu salah?" Tantangnya berani. Sakura semakin menggeram marah dibuatnya. Ia menggertakan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"Ya, sangat-sangat salah. Jaga perilakumu itu, Ayah tak akan senang jika mengetahui hal ini..." Gertaknya. Dan Naruto justru terkekeh pelan dengan nada berat.

"Benarkah?" Godanya. "...kau mengancamku?"

Kedua mata Sakura menyipit. "Kau..." Ia melepaskan kasar cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto, masih dengan posisi membungkuk, tangannya terkepal bersiap memberikan sebuah pukulan di wajah itu. Namun niat tinggallah niat saat Naruto terlebih dahulu bergerak cepat. Meraih tengkuk belakangnya dengan lihai dan menariknya dekat hingga ia hampir dibuat limbung terjatuh sebelum merasakan bibir Naruto menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

Ia masih kaku saat rasa rokok terkecap dibibirnya. Ciuman itu kasar dan sedikit brutal.

_**Plakk.**_

Sakura mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto disertai sebuah tamparan di wajah pemuda itu ketika logikanya memulih. Ia terhuyung kebelakang hampir menabrak rak buku. Tatapannya sengit ketika melihat Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dengan sebuah seringai sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan pipi sedikit memarah karena tamparan darinya.

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dua tangan di saku celananya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. "Aku katakan ini sekali..." Meski sebuah senyum tertoreh disana namun Sakura bisa merasakan ada setiap tekanan dalam nada suara Naruto. "...perhatikan langkah kakimu, Kakak. Kau belum mengenalku." Naruto bergegas, melangkah pelan, pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Kemarin hari dia berani mencium pipinya. Sekarang dia berani mencium bibirnya. Lalu selanjutnya kelakuan kurang ajar seperti apa lagi yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?

Sakura meraih asal satu buku di rak, melemparkan buku tersebut dalam direksi yang telah dilewati Naruto. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Kau benar-benar harus menerima balasan dari semua ini..."

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu lebih Sakura memikirkan cara membalas perbuatan terkutuk Naruto padanya. Namun sampai detik ini, ia bahkan belum mempunyai satu buah ide. _Shit,_ apalagi sekarang di perparah dengan pembagian tugas untuk para murid di kelasnya menjadi pendamping para pemain basket berlatih sepulang dari sekolah. Dan 'beruntung'nya ia dan Saara hari ini karena mendapat giliran tugas tersebut. Sakura berharap sangat dalam hati agar tak melihat wajah seorang Naruto dilapangan nanti. Ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Apalagi, Naruto masih gencar mengganggunya setelah insiden diperpustakaan.

Dia tak memiliki rasa kapok.

Ketika Sakura dan Saara sampai di lapangan _Indoor_ lapangan basket, para pemain tengah berlatih di tengah lapangan. Saling melemparkan bola dan melakukan latihan _dribble_ ringan. Sakura dan Saara berjalan kepinggir lapangan dan meletakan beberapa barang yang mereka bawa disalah satu bangku. Ada makanan, minuman dan perlengkapan medis

Sakura mendesah dalam hati melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah melakukan lemparan _three point_ di salah satu sudut. Ia masih terus berdoa agar tak ada kejadian sial yang menimpa harinya. Sakura melirik kearah Saara yang duduk dsebelahnya.

"Jam berapa kita bisa pulang?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Apa kau ada keperluan, Sakura?" Saara balik bertanya. Sebenarnya tidak juga, tapi jam lima sore ini Sakura ada janji dengan teman-temannya untuk bertemu di salah satu cafe untuk merayakan hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ok, Sakura senang sekali ketika lusa lalu mendengar sahabatnya itu telah resmi dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya sedikit tak percaya akhirnya Sasuke berani mengambil keputusan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara?

Tanpa sengaja saat pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya, ia melihat sosok Gaara yang tengah men_dribble_ bola ditengah lapangan dengan wajah berpeluh. Bukannya Sakura masih punya perasaan padanya, namun sebagai seorang sahabat ia juga turut simpatik.

Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan.

"Sakura, kau melamun?" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedikit tersentak ketika Saara menepuk bahunya pelan, menyadarkan dirinya. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Aku ada janji dengan Ino nanti, tak akan masalahkan jika nanti aku kembali lebih awal?" Katanya cepat.

Saara mengangguk pelan. "Tak masalah, aku akan menangani hal ini nanti..." serunya dengan nada ringan.

"Terima kasih..." Balas Sakura.

Ketika Sakura menoleh kembali kearah lapangan. Kiba dan Lee tengah berjalan kearah dirinya dan Saara. Dua pemuda itu tersenyum kearah mereka. Sebelum kemudian ketika jarak dekat, dua pemuda itu menyapa ramah.

"Senang melihat kalian, Sakura-_senpai_ dan Saara_-senpai_." Kata Lee riang. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sakura dan Saara tersenyum membalas. "Apa ada yang kalian perlukan?" tanya Saara ramah.

"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin istirahat saja..." Kali ini Kiba yang menyahuti, mereka berdua duduk lemas dipinggir lapangan dan sesekali mengunakan handuk atau tangan untuk berkipas menghilangkan rasa panas.

"Apa berat sekali latihannya?" Sakura bertanya simpatik melihat wajah lelah keduanya. Dan mereka serempak mengangguk.

"Kakashi-sensei kejam sekali.." Keluh Lee.

"Yah, dia seperti seorang mesin pembunuh..." Sambung Kiba kemudian. Sakura dan Tayuya yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa renyah. Namun kedatangan sosok Gaara kearah mereka meredam tawa Sakura. Ia terlihat menautkan alis melihat pemuda itu.

"Sakura..." Suara Gaara selalu berat ketika menyebutkan namanya, Sakura tak berkata apa-apa dan masih memperhatikan pemuda itu yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Kiba yang masih terduduk lemas. "...kau akan pergi ke cafe juga bukan?"

Sakura telihat tak paham. Cafe? Apa Gaara juga diundang? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang terlalu sensitif... dan Gaara diundang?

"Kau datang bukan?" Ulang Gaara. Kiba, Lee dan Saara hanya diam mendengarkan keduanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, memang ada apa Gaara?" tanyanya bingung. Satu senyum samar terlihat dari bibir pemuda Sabaku. Gaara menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu datang bersama. Tak masalah bukan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan berat. "Tapi bukankah kau masih harus latihan?" Elaknya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta ijin...jadi bagaimana?"

Sedikit ragu, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berkemas. Kau tunggulah..." Pemuda itu bergerak cepat, berjalan menjauh dari sana menuju ruang ganti para pemain basket.

"Enak sekali Gaara-senpai bisa bolos.."Kiba menggerutu pelan. Sementara Lee mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang sahabat. Dan Sakura masih berdiam di tempatnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak menyadari dua iris safir di seberang sana yang masih memperhatikan dirinya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu apa yang sahabat-sahabatnya tengah pikirkan ketika melihat sosok dirinya datang bersama Gaara. Sejujurnya, Sakura terlalu malas untuk memberikan sebuah alasan yang bisa dilontarkan menjawab teka-teki yang tengah merambati isi kepala teman-temannya. Toh, tak ada salahnya kan datang dengan mantan kekasih yang notabene nya sekarang adalah teman baiknya juga.

"Ah, aku tak menyangka kalian bisa datang bersamaan?" Sakura melirik kearah Ino sembari mendudukkan diri disebelah Tenten. Sakura tak bodoh untuk mengetahui artian dari ucapan Ino baru saja.

"Kami memang datang bersama jadi tak ada kebetulan..." Sahut Sakura dengan nada datar.

Sakura sedikit melirik tak enak hati pada Gaara yang tengah mengambil tempat disamping Sasori tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu tampak biasa saja, tak ada ekspresi tersakiti atau apapun yang mengambarkan rasa sedih. Sekarang Sakura menjadi ragu jika Gaara benar-benar menyukai Hinata.

"_So_..apa kita tertinggal berita atau -"

"Tak ada berita apapun." Sakura memotong sinis ucapan Tenten yang kini justru terkikik geli di sebelah Ino. Ia menghela nafas sebagai bentuk rasa frustasinya. Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir macam-macam seperti itu? Hanya karena Hinata dan Sasuke telah resmi bukan otomatis ia kembali lagi pada Gaara. Bukankah mereka juga mengetahui jika Ayahnya tak terlalu menyukai Gaara.

Sakura berdehem pelan, berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Dimana Shikamaru dan yang lainnya?" matanya bergerak-gerak mencari teman-temannya yang lain. Ada beberapa yang absen.

"Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan, Sasuke-kun juga baru saja selesai latihan." Hinata menyahuti. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti dan memilih untuk memesan makanan saat pelayan datang menghampiri.

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru datang bersama dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Dan yang hampir membuat dirinya tersedak minuman yang tengah ia teguk adalah saat melihat seorang paling ia kutuk sedunia datang dan ikut bergabung.

"Kenapa Kau membawanya?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari sela bibirnya. Meluncur mulus tanpa tersendat. Sasuke menaikan alis memandang Sakura lalu beralih menatap Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Salah?" Tanya Sasuke datar, tak tertarik.

Sakura gelagapan sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya memperhatikan. "Tapi dia kan adik kelas kenapa kau membawanya ikut?" Katanya mencari alasan.

"Tapi aku juga adik kelas, Sakura-senpai.." Celetuk Shino. Pemuda berkacamata disana. Sakura merutuki kebodahannya sendiri. Sesaat ia melihat senyum penuh kemenangan tertoreh dibibir sang 'adik', membuatnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan dua tangan diatas paha.

"Sudahlah, cepat kalian pesan makanan..." Ino yang cepat membaca situasi segera mengalihkan percakapan. "...kapan lagi kita bisa makan gratis?!" Dan ia tertawa diikuti beberapa yang lain. Membiarkan Sakura yang masih mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Orang-orang yang tengah berkerumun di tempat parkir nampak menoleh kearah seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang kini tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan pelan. Gadis itu terlihat cantik, sebuah senyum juga terlihat dari bibirnya. Naruto dan teman-temannya baru saja selesai makan dan mereka bersiap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"...aku tak menyangka bertemu kau disini.." Gadis itu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan sebelum tertawa renyah. "..kau tahu?! Aku mencarimu..."

Naruto menarik senyum cukup lebar. Ia mengacak-acak surai pirang gadis itu dengan tangan sebelahnya, terlihat sangat akrab. "Maaf..maaf. Aku ada beberapa urusan. Kau tahulah?!" Katanya dengan nada ringan.

Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura. Dagunya mengarah pada gadis yang berbincang dengan Naruto disana, meminta kejelasan. Sakura yang diam ditempatnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Juga tak mengetahui siapa yang tengah berbincang dengan Naruto disana.

"Kekasihmu Naruto?" Tenten berseru mewakili pertanyaan yang berputar diantara yang lain. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh sejenak sebelum menggaruk belakanganya dengan gerakan kaku. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Bukan, dia temanku.." Jelasnya dengan nada biasa, terlihat tak malu maupun gugup. Dan terdengar siulan menggoda dari yang lain.

"Benarkah? Temanmu dari mana?" Pain yang kali ini bertanya dengan sebuah nada menggoda terselip dalam pertanyaannya. Semuanya tertawa kecuali Sakura yang masih diam, merasa sedikit aneh. Selama ini ia tak tahu Naruto memiliki teman diluar sekolah. Dan gadis itu, siapa dia?

"Dia Shion, temanku ketika masih di panti asuhan." Dan semuanya mengatupkan bibir rapat. Senyum-senyum yang tadi sempat terpatri kini menghilang. Sedang Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri. "Hey kalian kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Tak mengerti.

"Maafkan kami Naruto. Kami tak tahu." Ino berucap.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada. Mengibaskannya pelan. "Tidak...jangan seperti itu. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah menjadi Haruno bukan?" Balasnya tenang dan ia melirik kearah Sakura. "Iya kan, Kakak?"

Sakura tersentak dari pemikirannya. Ia melirik kearah yang lain sebelum menatap kearah Naruto. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya "Entahlah..." Katanya dengan nada sedikit panik. Ia terlihat bersiap mengambil langkah, ingin segera menghilang dari sana. "Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali kerumah, ada beberapa hal yang perlu ku selesaikan." Tangan itu mencekalnya sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah pergi. Ketika ia menoleh, Gaara tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku antar.."Tawarnya datar.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Ga-"

"Kakak..." Naruto berseru, berjalan santai mendekat kearah mereka. Terlebih Sakura. Meski wajahnya masih berekspresi ramah namun Sakura bisa menangkap ada keseriusan disana ketika Naruto perlahan melepaskan tangan Gaara dari lengan Sakura.

"Maaf Gaara-_senpai,_ tapi Kakak akan pulang bersamaku..." Teman-temannya yang lain hanya saling diam menatap drama dadakan yang terjadi. "..benarkan Kakak?" Ia meminta persetujuan dari Sakura, setiap kata dalam ucapanya mengandung penekanan dan Sakura menyadari itu. Ia memperhatikan, mencoba membaca ekspresi Naruto sebelum kemudian membiarkan gerak matanya terarah pada Gaara.

"Emm, ya... aku akan pulang dengan adikku. Maaf Gaara..." Katanya dengan nada pelan. Seakan tak rela berkata demikian. Dan dalam hati Naruto tertawa keras penuh kemenangan. Ia dengan sikap biasa, melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Sakura dan memeluk sedikit erat.

"Shion, nanti aku akan hubungi. Maaf sekali kita tak bisa bicara lebih lama.." Naruto berkata sedikit keras kearah gadis berambut pirang yang masih berdiri disana.

Shion tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga harus pergi. Kapan-kapan, ajak Kakakmu bertemu denganku..." Naruto mengangguk dan segera melangkah pergi dari sana setelah berpamitan pada yang lain.

"Jadi...kita pergi, Kakak?" Sakura menahan rasa kesalnya mendengar nada sok akrab yang Naruto pakai. Ingat, sampai detik ini ia masih belum melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Naruto.

"Kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok.."

Sakura dan Naruto melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih belum membuka bibir, berucap. Ino menghela nafas sebelum mengggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Kenapa aku merasa, mereka seperti bukan kakak-adik..."

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin berterimakasih padaku?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto, kedua matanya terpejam dan mencoba menikmati perjalanan dengan kereta yang mereka tumpangi. Terlalu malas untuk meladeni Naruto. Dalam gerbong itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang kakek yang tengah membaca koran entah edisi tanggal berapa di dekat pintu keluar dan masuk. Sepi, mengingat ini adalah kereta terakhir yang beroperasi malam ini.

Naruto melirik kearah Sakura yang duduk menyingkir darinya. Gadis itu terlihat lelah, kepalanya sedikit miring bersandar pada kursi penumpang. Ada guratan-guratan disekitar matanya. "Kakak..." Naruto memanggil kembali. Merasa kurang suka terjebak dalam diam seperti ini. Tak hilang akal karena Sakura masih tak menyahuti, Naruto menggeser duduknya hingga sampai tepat disamping Sakura. Namun nampaknya gadis itu masih belum menyadari. Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara. Dia lingkarkan tangannya memeluk bahu Sakura. Membuat kepala gadis itu terjatuh tepat dipundaknya.

Dia tertidur.

Naruto menyingkirkan helai rambut yang berjatuhan menutupi wajah Sakura. Memberikan satu sapuan bibirnya singkat dikening gadis itu. Sakura terdengar bergumam pelan. Sedikit bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut menikmati kebersamaan langka mereka.

_"Have a nice dream,_ Sakura."

.

.

.

"Jadi aku tanya sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa aku sampai di kamarku?"

Naruto masih menekuni kegiatannya mengikat tali sepatu dan mengabaikan sejenak keberadaan Sakura yang berkacak pinggang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal karena merasa tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. "Kau mendengarkanku kan?" Ulang nya penuh penekanan. Naruto menoleh ketika merasakan simpulnya telah terikat sempurna. Dengan gerak santai ia meraih tas yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang tempat tidur miliknya. Berdiri dan akhirnya membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka, kakak mau repot-repot ke kamarku hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu..." Katanya datar. Ia menggulung kemeja lengan panjangnya sebatas siku, masih memperhatikan Sakura.

"Jawab saja. Apa susahnya?" Balas Sakura dengan nada ketus. Ia terkejut ketika bangun tadi padi sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Padahal seingat dirinya ia jatuh tertidur di kereta dan setelahnya tak ingat apa-apa.

Naruto mengangkat dua bahunya. "Kau tertidur dan aku membawamu. Masalah selesai." Jawabnya santai.

Sakura masih memincingkan mata. Dua tangannya tak lagi berkacak. "Kau berbohong..." Tuduhnya.

Naruto mendekat dengan gerak cepat, meraih pinggang Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Sengaja membenturkan tubuh kakaknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "Dengar..." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap, namun hanya mengerjapkan dua matanya secara perlahan. Naruto melanjutkan."...kau sudah beruntung. Sebab aku masih berbaik hati membawamu ke kamarmu sendiri. Kau tak bisa membayangkan bukan jika aku membawamu ke ranjangku?" Naruto tertawa dalam. Membuat tubuh Sakura meremang saat itu juga.

Naruto melepaskan jeratannya. Namun dua tangannya beralih memegangi dua bahu Sakura. Ia tersenyum samar kali ini. "Kau baik hati, bukan?" Katanya kemudian dan meraih dagu Sakura, merundukkan tubuh dan memberi ciuman singkat lalu melepasnya. Sementara Sakura, _blank._ "_Morning kiss_ sebagai imbalan." Lanjutnya tanpa nada berdosa dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dengan bersiul rendah.

"KAU MEMBAWA MONSTER KERUMAH INI AYAH...!"

.

.

.

"Aku istirahat sebentar..." Naruto berteriak, mengangkat tangannya melambai kearah teman-temannya yang masih berlatih. Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala membalas. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju bangkunya. Meraih sebotol air mineral dan meneguk rakus. Naruto menghela nafas sesaat kemudian dan memilih untuk duduk. Wajahnya berpelu, sebagian kaosnya telah basah.

Naruto menoleh kearah samping merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Gaara duduk disana, mengusap wajah dengan sebuah handuk tergantung di leher. Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia juga turut menoleh. "Kau tak keberatan aku duduk disini, kan?"

Naruto mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, melepaskan _headband_ berwarna merah yang dikenakannya. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Silahkan saja..." Balasnya dengan nada biasa. Beberapa kali iris nya memperhatikan ke tengah lapangan atau terkadang termenung membiarkan pikirannya sibuk berangan.

"Sakura. Apa kau tahu..." Kali ini ia menoleh lagi pada teman kakaknya itu. Mengeryitkan alis ketika mendengar pemuda Sabaku itu mengajaknya bicara, terlebih melibatkan nama sang kakak. "...aku sangat menyayanginya." Tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Ia mendengus kasar. Untuk apa Sabaku itu mengatakannya?

"Hubungannya denganku?" Keduanya tak saling pandang. Naruto yang memang enggan menatap wajah mantan kakaknya itu.

Gaara menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya tak benar-benar fokus. "Dia adik bagiku.." Gaara memberi jeda sejenak. Dan hanya terdengar pantulan bola, decitan suara sepatu dan teriakan Kakashi-sensei untuk beberapa waktu. "...aku hanya tak ingin dia pergi." Sambungnya kemudian.

Dengan gerakan reflek Naruto menoleh. Alisnya menikuk tak paham. "Pergi?" Ulangnya.

Gaara mengangguk perlahan, masih tak menatap pada Naruto. "Kau tak tahu? Beberapa bulan lalu Sakura mengajukan perpindahan ke luar negeri dan salah satu sekolah memberinya kesempatan, jika ia diterima maka ia akan segera pindah dari sini. Aku tak mau jika itu sampai terjadi.."

Naruto membolaan mata tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahui hal tersebut? Naruto teringat kejadian sarapan paginya beberapa waktu dengan sang ayah juga Sakura. Bagaimana wajah gadis itu berseri menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia.

Oh, Sial. Itu tak boleh sampai terjadi.

Bergegas, tak peduli masih dengan seragam basket yang basah Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara pelan, mengucapkan terimakasih dan melesak pergi tak mempedulikan teriakan Kakashi-sensei dari tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

Sakura masih uring-uringan dengan wajah masam saat tiba-tiba Anko-sensei mendatanginya diruang kelas ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Guru cantik itu mengatakan, menyuruhnya untuk segera menemui Iruka-sensei di ruangannya karena ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang Iruka-sensei. Timbul praduga-praduga dalam pikirannya. Terlebih tentang surat ajuan yang ia kirimkan. Ia bahkan melupakan kekesalannya pada Naruto akibat insiden tadi pagi dirumah. Sakura menarik nafas pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya. Ia perlahan masuk ketika mendengar perintah Iruka dari dalam.

Iruka-sensei tengah serius dengan dokumen diatas mejanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan ketika dipersilakan untuk duduk. Gurunya tersebut sejenak hanya diam masih berkutat disana dengan dokumennya sebelum kemudian melepas kacamata dan menatap kearah Sakura.

"Sakura-san..." Ada perasaan mengganjal ketika gurunya tersebut menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang tak baik. "...mengenai proposal perpindahanmu, mereka mengirimkan kembali." Sakura tak suka penyampian Iruka-sensei yang berbelit. Ia menghargai sang guru, dan ia tak akan apa-apa hanya karena ajuannya ditolak.

"Saya tidak diterima?" Tegasnya

"Kau bisa mencobanya lagi..."

Sakura hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan. Satu senyum tipis terurai dari bibirnya. Mencoba membentengi diri agar tak terlihat kecewa maupun berkecil hati. "Baiklah. Terimakasih Sensei atas bantuannya, kalau begitu saya permisi.." Iruka hanya memberikan anggukan kecil dan membiarkan Sakura keluar dari ruangannya.

Sakura menghapus kasar wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan airmata sialan ini telah meluncur melewati pipinya. Ia sedih, ini adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan selama ini. Ia telah merangkai angan suatu saat nanti bisa terbang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan menetap di negeri asing. Tapi ia tak berkutik ketika proposalnya telah ditolak.

"Sakura?" Ia sedikit tersentak ketika Tenten menepuk pundaknya, gadis itu terlihat kaget melihat wajah Sakura saat ini. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa menangis?" Tenten meraih dua bahunya meminta penjelasan. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ia melepaskan diri dari cengkreman Tenten.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah, bisakah kau mintakan ijin pada Ibiki-sensei jika hari ini aku pulang lebih awal?" Pintanya. Tenten memandang khawatir, menggigit bibirnya seraya mengangguk menyetujui.

Sakura tersenyum, menepuk pelan pundak Tenten, mengucapkan terimakasih dan bergegas menjauh. Ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang dan menenangkan diri di kamarnya. Mengumpulkan kembali semangatnya yang menguar pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

"_Senpai_..dimana Kakak?"

Ino menghentikan kegiatan membaca komiknya dan memandang Naruto yang berdiri disamping di bangkunya. Ia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Naruto terlihat kacau, dan nafasnya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Apa kau tahu Kakak mengajukan perpindahan ke luar negeri?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Iya dan ia tengah menanti hasilnya..."

"Sial, kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku?" Naruto menggeram kesal. Beberapa murid yang masih berada didalam kelas nampak memperhatikan kearah dirinya. Merasa penasaran, apalagi melihat Naruto yang masih berseragam tim basket. Dan terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

"Apa Sakura tak memberitahumu?" Giliran Ino yang melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" Kepala Naruto dan Ino tertoleh, menemukan Tenten baru saja memasuki ruang kelas dan berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya.

"Dia mencari Sakura, kau melihatnya?"

Tenten menumpukan belakang tubuhnya disalah bangku dan memandang kearah Naruto. "Iya, dia ijin pulang cepat. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia terlihat sedih sekali..." Jelasnya.

Raut Naruto kembali berubah dengan cepat. Ia bergegas melesak pergi dari sana tanpa satu patah kata untuk diberikan kepada Ino maupun Tenten yang kini hanya bisa memandang dengan bingung sekaligus cemas.

"Ku harap tak terjadi apa-apa..."

.

.

.

Naruto membanting asal ponsel canggih miliknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Para pelayan hanya menunduk dengan sikap ketakutan karena sang Tuan muda yang nampak kalap ketika mengetahui Sakura belum kembali.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Tenten bahwa Sakura pamit ijin pulang, ia segera membolos. Namun sialnya, gadis itu bahkan tak berada dirumah. Nomor miliknya juga tak bisa dihubungi. Naruto tak tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang, ia bahkan belum meminta penjelasan tentang proposal kepindahan yang diajukan tapi gadis itu justru menghilang.

"Dimana saja tempat Sakura biasa singgahi?" Suaranya keras. Dingin seperti es. Para pelayan meneguk ludah susah payah, seorang dari mereka bergegas memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Biasanya Nona akan pergi ke tempat bermain sewaktu taman kanak-kanak. Atau kalau tidak ia akan berkunjung ke rumah neneknya. Tapi opsi kedua sepertinya kecil mengingat Kakek dan Neneknya sedang berlibur ke luar negeri, Tuan muda..."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, mengambil langkah, menyambar sebuah jaket dan mengenakannya, membalut tubuhnya yang masih berseragam basket, tak lupa meraih kunci mobil yang Ayahnya berikan. Sepatunya berderap-derap meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dan melesakkan mobil cepat ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Berharap Sakura masih berada disana.

.

.

.

Decitan kecil besi berkarat terdengar ketika ia mengayunkan dengan gerak pelan ayunan kecil yang ia tempati. Beberapa anak-anak kecil saling bermain membangun istana pasir disalah satu sudut. Ada pula yang bermain seluncuran dan saling berlarian mengejar satu sama lain.

Penuh dengan suara teriakan dan tawa anak-anak kecil disana. Mau tak mau membuat Sakura menarik senyum, bahkan ketika seorang gadis cilik mendatangi dirinya dan mengajaknya bermain petak umpet ia tak kuasa menolak dan terima dengan senang hati saat ia jadikan pihak yang berjaga.

Sakura menutup mata dan menghitung dari satu hingga sepuluh sembari menahan tawa yang ingin sekali menyelinap keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara anak-anak itu telah menghilang dan bersembunyi ditempat yang menurut mereka paling aman. Mengakhiri hitungannya Sakura segera berbalik, masih dengan senyum tipis berjalan menelusuri taman bermain itu. Beberapa anak yang tak ikut bermain tertawa lebar saat melihatnya mencari keberadaan bocah-bocah itu. Satu orang anak laki-laki berhasil ia temukan ketika menengok ke belakang sebuah pohon.

Bocah itu tertawa keras ketika Sakura menyergapnya dan memeluknya sembari berseru 'kena kau'. Ia melanjutkan mencari yang lain, masih ada sekitar empat orang lagi yang harus mereka temukan. Sakura menatap sekitar, berkacak pinggang.

_Kemana anak-anak itu?_ batinnya heran. _Kenapa mereka pintar sekali bersembunyi?_

"Syukurlah kau masih disini.."

Punggungnya tertabrak cukup keras. Dua tangan itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang cukup erat. Sakura mematung, mengenali aroma yang menerobos indera penciumannya. Sesaat ia berpikir itu bukanlah hal yang mungkin. Namun ketika mendengar suara itu kembali, Sakura terkesiap.

"..aku mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Naruto.

Sakura segera berbalik. Sepenuhnya terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri didepannya. Bibirnya terbuka dan kembali tertutup karena kebingungan mencari kata-kata. Ia hanya mengerjap pelan, melupakan jika ia masih bermain petak umpet dan bocah-bocah itu menunggunya untuk ditemukan.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika pulang lebih awal? Aku panik saat tahu kau belum sampai dirumah.."

"Darimana kau tahu aku disini?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang mampu keluar. Ia tak sadar Naruto menggenggam dua tangannya terlampau erat. Mata langit disana terlihat sangat cemas. Benarkah? Sakura tak bisa percaya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Dari pelayan..." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa Kakak tak mencari kami?"

Suara tinggi dan terdengar berisik mengusik mereka. Sakura tersadar kemudian dan segera menarik tangannya. Menoleh dan menemukan anak-anak itu berkumpul sembari memandang kearahnya, ada pula yang nampak cemberut kesal, mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu. Sakura tertawa kemudian, mengibaskan tangan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf..maaf. Kakak ada urusan tadi..." Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memberi tatapan memohon.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama, tahu. Lihat, aku sampai digigit nyamuk.." Seorang anak laki-laki sedikit gemuk dengan gigi ompong menjulurkan tangan kearah Sakura, memperlihatkan tangannya yang merah karena digigit semut. Sakura meraihnya dan mengusap pelan. Merasa bersalah.

"Kakak benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau begitu, kakak belikan ice cream sebagai gantinya.."

Sorak ramai langsung menyergap. Anak-anak itu girang bukan kepalang dan segera menyeret Sakura kearah seorang tukang ice cream. Turut antusias, Sakura juga meraih satu ice cream kesukaannya.

"Apa aku juga ditraktir?"

Sakura menolehkan kepala. Naruto juga mengikutinya sekarang tengah menatapnya, tersenyum samar. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ambilah.." Naruto segera mencomot asal sebuah ice cream dan segera membukanya. Ia mengikuti Sakura duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Kau bersikap manis pada mereka? Bukankah aku adikmu, kau tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu.." Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Merasa Naruto kembali ke sifat aslinya. Dasar menyebalkan.

Ia masih menikmati ice creamnya sebelum meladeni Naruto. "Jangan bermimpi, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu..."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Lihat saja nanti..."

"Terserah padamu..."

.

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam, anak-anak tadi telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura masih bertahan disana. Pemuda itu hanya menunggu karena Sakura terlihat belum ingin kembali. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengusir Naruto untuk turut pergi, namun ia menolaknya. Dan mereka justru asik bermain dengan anak-anak itu hingga larut.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sekolah?" Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang masih termenung. Sejak beberapa menit lalu, ia hanya terlihat terdiam dan sesekali mengayunkan ayunan yang tengah ia naiki. Lampu-lampu taman menyala terang menerpa keduanya."...kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau mengajukan pindah?"

Surai merah mudah itu sedikit tertunduk. Naruto tak bisa melihat ekspresi milik Sakura. "Apa kita sedang melakukan gencatan senjata atau apa? Aku tak ingat kita pernah berteman..."

Naruto mendesah keras, menatap kearah lain sembari melipat tangannya didada. "Aku tak pernah menganggap kita bermusuhan. Hanya kau kakak, yang melakukannya." Ia berkata paln dan angin dingin mulai terasa mengoyak permukaan kulit. Suara berisik dedauan yang dilewati angin memberi nada tersendiri dalam keheningan mereka.

"Aku tak diterima.." Terdengar begitu lirih dan selanjutnya kembali hening panjang.

Naruto merasa lega mendengar penuturan Sakura, tapi tak juga ingin bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan 'kakak'nya. Ia turut simpatik pada gadis itu. Dengan kepala masih tertunduk dan pandangan yang hanya bertumpu pada ujung sepatunya yang kotor berdebu, Sakura melanjutkan. "...itu adalah salah satu cita-citaku selama ini dan sekarang aku gagal. Aku tak mungkin lagi bisa mendapatkannya meski Iruka-sensei berkata untuk kembali mencoba.." Ceritanya.

Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya dan mendengar cerita Sakura baik-baik. Ia tak tahu, jika Sakura benar-benar sangat berharap pada ajuan kepindahan tersebut. Ia sempat marah tadi mengetahui hal tersebut dari Gaara dan bergegas mencari Sakura untuk meminta kejelasan. Namun melihat gadis itu murung, ia seperti tak mengenal sosok Sakura sesunggguhnya. Bukankah suatu keajaiban ia tak tendang pergi oleh gadis itu sekarang ini karena mencampuri urusannya? Gadis itu berbeda sekali dari biasanya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa resah. Suara langkah kaki terdengar. "Ayo kita pulang..." Satu tangan hangat meraih pergelangan tangannya yang berada dipangkuan dan menariknya. Sakura mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan iris langit Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya. Hari ini, ia bisa berpikir jika Naruto bisa bersikap dewasa tak seperti biasanya. "..kita bicara dirumah."

Sakura berjalan pelan dibelakang Naruto dalam diam. Bahkan hingga perjalanan menuju rumah, mereka dua tak saling melempar kata. Sakura yang asik termenung sementara Naruto yang fokus untuk menyetir.

.

.

.

Naruto menahan lengannya ketika ia beranjak, berniat memasuki kamarnya. Sakura memandang tak mengerti. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa bersikap diam seperti ini akan perlakuan Naruto, tak seperti hari biasa yang tak segan memberi Naruto sebuah pukulan jika bersikap menyebalkan.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, aku selalu ada jika kau butuh sesuatu." Naruto lebih mengeratkan cengkramannya. Ia sedikit menyentak Sakura, mempersingkat jarak. Sakura memandanginya dalam keterdiaman. Bibir gadis itu terkatup rapat. Ia bisa merasakan bau keringat pemuda itu.

"Apa kau akan menamparku lagi, jika aku menciumu Kakak?" Naruto bertanya pelan dengan segaris senyum tipis. Bibir Sakura masih merapat. Tak memberikan sebuah kata sebagai jawaban. Tangan Naruto beralih melingkari punggungnya, Sakura bisa merasakan perubahan dalam kerja pacu jantungnya, terasa lebih keras dan tak nyaman. "Ku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'..." Ia berbisik membuat kesimpulan.

Ketika Naruto memberi sentuhan pada bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura hanya mencengkram bahu pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Jelaslah sekarang adalah hal berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia bahkan tak mendorong maupun menampar pemuda itu. Dan dengan tak yakin ia turut membalas ciuman Naruto. Merasakan bagaimana hisapan kuat itu menawan bibirnya. Meraup kasar seakan ingin menelannya.

Ia bahkan tak memberikan protes ketika Naruto meraih daun pintu di belakangnya dan mendorong tubuh keduanya masuk kedalam kamar miliknya. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti.

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya ketika ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Naruto tengah berjalan santai di sebelahnya. "Kau tak akan memukulku bukan karena ingin pulang bersama?"

Sakura menajamkan pengelihatannya. Sedikit tak suka dengan pertanyaan dari Naruto. Memang dia akan selalu memukul? Sakura sering berkata dalam hatinya sendiri jika mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya berdua dengan Naruto saat ia merasa sedih atau risau. Pemuda itu memiliki _some secret_ yang bisa menghipnotis orang. Nyatanya ia terima-terima saja ketika Naruto menciumnya dan bodohnya ia dengan senang hati justru membalasnya.

Oke, dia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut.

"Kau tidak latihan..?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Malas. Kakashi-sensei tak henti-hentinya berteriak kesetanan hanya karena aku tak bisa memasukan bola.." Ceritanya dengan nada malas.

"Itu kesalahanmu. Jangan melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain. Kau sudah beruntung bisa masuk Tim inti.."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku memang selalu beruntung..." katanya sombong dengan sebuah cengiran, memperlihatkan sisi gigi taringnya. "Buktinya kau mau saja mendapat ciuman dariku.." Sakura menarik pipi Naruto cukup keras hingga memerah. Wajahnya turut merona.

"Seorang adik tak akan mencium kakaknya seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburnya..." Perkataannya mengandung Sarkasme. "..kau hanya mengambil kesempatan."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengganggapku adik?" Naruto berniat menggda Sakura dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil melihat wajah gadis itu semakin berubah warna. "...tapi aku cukup membantu bukan?"

"Ya..ya. Sangat membantu.."Balasnya dengan nada malas. Mereka telah sampai di trotoar jalan besar, dan terus melangkah menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah beberapa blok lagi. "Terimakasih sekali adikku sayang.."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura..."

Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah dan secara langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dengan alis bertaut."Apa kau bilang?" Ulangnya merasa tak yakin. Mungkinkah pendengarannya sedang bermasalah?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura..." Naruto mengulang dengan nada sedikit keras.

Sakura tak salah dengar. Naruto memang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya?

"Kau boleh memikirkannya kapan saja... " Sebelum Sakura membuka bibir untuk bicara Naruto telah mendahului dirinya. "..aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menyukai gadis yang dipujanya, jangan salah artikan." Tambah Naruto santai.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Apa Naruto selama ini tak pernah menganggapnya seorang kakak?

"Tapi Naruto b-"

"Kita bertaruh.." Naruto memotong cepat ucapan Sakura. "..siapa yang sampai distasiun terakhir harus mentraktir pemenangnya selama seminggu penuh. Kau setuju?" Sakura tahu Naruto tengah mengalihkan topik, ia diam beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepala pelan menyetujui. Naruto tertawa dan mengambil tugas berhitung.

"Sampai tiga dan kita bisa berlari.." Jelasnya. Sakura telah mengambil sikap siap berlari dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia tak akan kalah oleh Naruto. "Satu..Dua..Ti-_Bye-byee_ Kakak..."

"Hey Naruto kau curang.."

Sakura segera berlari mengambil langkah, mengejar Naruto yang telah mencuri _start_. Tak peduli orang-orang memandang kearahnya dengan heran dan tetap berlari mengejar pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

Sakura merapikan buku-buku milik temannya yang baru saja dikumpulkan di mejanya. Tenten datang membawa beberapa buku lain ditangannya. Saling mengangguk, mereka berdua segera melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas menuju ruang kerja guru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Kiri, disana lumayan bagus. Kita belum pernah liburan disana bukan?" Tenten mengusulkan, setelah beberapa hari lalu Sakura memberitahu tentang penolakan tersebut, teman-temannya mengambil inisiatif lain untuk menghiburnya. Mengatakan jika mereka bisa liburan bersama akhir tahun nanti, karena Sakura tak jadi untuk pindah.

"Lumayan, tapi disana terlalu ramai. Bagaimana kalau Iwa. Aku rasa akan menyenangkan..."

Tenten nampak berpikir, menimbang usulan tersebut. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak menemukan jawaban. "Kita minta pendapat yang lain saja nanti..." Putusnya kemudian.

_"Fine..."_

Keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan Guy-sensei dan meletakkan buku-buku tersebut diatas meja kerjanya. Lalu bergegas keluar dari sana. Tak ingin bertemu guru 'aneh' tersebut karena hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang baik justru terkesan hal buruk, bisa-bisa mereka akan diceramahi cukup panjang plus lebar dan pastinya akan memakan habis waktu istirahat bagi keduanya.

"Kenapa ramai sekali disana?" Tenten berkata tak mengerti ketika melihat kerumunan diujung koridor ketika mereka berdua hendak menuju kantin menemui Ino dan yang lainnya. Sakura turut memperhatikan beberapa teman mereka di Tim basket juga terlihat. Berkumpul didepan ruangan kesehatan sekolah.

"Kita ke sana..." Kata Sakura dan Tenten mengangguk setuju. Berjalan dengan sedikit terburu kearah sana.

Tenten menepuk pundak Shikamaru ketika mereka telah sampai. Lelaki Nara itu menoleh dengan raut malas. "Ada apa Shikamaru, kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap sejenak. "Gaara berlatih terlalu keras, dia pingsan dilapangan.."

Tenten dan Sakura cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka menunggu kerumunan disana menghilang dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan saat telah sepi. Gaara terlihat belum sadar dan terbaring diranjang bersama perawat sekolah yang baru saja menanganinya.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa, Shizune-san?"

Wanita berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Dia hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Kalian tak perlu khawatir." Sakura dan Tenten saling melempar senyum lega. Beberapa saat mereka bertahan diruangan itu sebelum kemudian Tenten terpaksa harus kembali karena Ino mencarinya. Sakura sendiri memilih masih bertahan disana, mengatakan ada hal yang ingin ia ucapakan pada Gaara setelah pemuda itu tersadar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat khawatir sekali padanya, Kakak?"

Sakura tersentak kaget dari renungannya ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi disamping ranjang Gaara. Kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok Naruto berdiri menyandar santai pada pintu ruang kesehatan.

Sakura mendesah panjang. "Kau mengagetkanku.." Kesalnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tuntut Naruto, ada sedikit perubahan diraut wajah pemuda itu. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan intonasi tak biasa dari nada suaranya.

Sakura berdiri dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada Naruto. "Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyanya balik. Benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang diutarakan Naruto.

"Haruno-san, sebaiknya kalian keluar jika ingin melakukan pembicaraan. Sabaku masih perlu istirahat." Perkataan Shizune terarah pada keduanya. Sakura menilik kearah Shizune dan membungkukan tubuh meminta maaf karena keributan yang mereka berdua lakukan dan segera menyeret Naruto keluar dari sana.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti..." Ia menekankan ucapannya ketika mereka telah menjauh dari ruang kesehatan.

Sakura memijit keningnya dan sebelah tangan berada dipinggang. Naruto menatapnya datar. "Kau masih menyukai Sabaku itu, bukan?" Suara Naruto berubah dingin dan keras. "..jawab aku Sakura."

Lelaki itu tak pernah sekalipun memanggil namanya. Ada sesuatu. Pasti. Dan kenapa ia terlihat marah?

"Dengar Naruto, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud semua perkataanmu. Dan aku akan menjelaskan padamu. Gaara dan aku adalah teman, dan aku hanya melakukan tugas sebagai teman.." Sakura terpancing. Nada suaranya turut pula meninggi. Tak suka Naruto bersikap begitu aneh pada dirinya.

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Teman? Kalian mantan kekasih, dan bukan hal mudah dari seorang mantan menjadi teman.." Balasnya sarkastik. Sakura baru menyadari arah pembicaraan Naruto kali ini. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia memang tak ada maksud apa-apa pada Gaara. Ia hanya berpikir tadi, jika Gaara mungkin melakukan latihan berlebih untuk melampiaskan perasaannya karena peresmian hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Namun ia juga tak benar-benar yakin, maka dari itu ia bertahan disana dan ingin berbicara hal tersebut pada Gaara. Namun Naruto memandang lain tindakannya tersebut.

Ia bahkan tak mengira, jika hubungan yang mulai 'sedikit' membaik diantara keduanya kembali berantak hanya karena sikap lancang Naruto. "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu?" Sakura membalas sengit. "...aku tekankan padamu disini. Gaara temanku dan sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu."

Naruto menyentak sebelah tangan Sakura dengan kasar. "Benarkah?" Ucapnya meremehkan, terdengar tak percaya. Sakura menarik tangannya kasar. Ia tak suka jika harus berdebat ditempat umum seperti ini, tapi Naruto tak kunjung mengerti dan semakin memperburuk semuanya.

"Cukup Naruto. Aku bahkan berbaik hati mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kita karena aku menganggap kau tak sebrengsek yang kupikirkan. Tapi sekarang kau menghancurkan lagi semua..." Terdengar ada sebuah kekecewan terselip disana. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "...sepertinya tak bisa Naruto. Tak bisa..." Ia bergegas mengambil langkah cepat dari sana, meninggalkan seorang Naruto yang mengepalkan erat tangannya bersiap meninju sesuatu yang membuat hatinya membaik.

Sakura berlari cepat, ia berhenti disamping pintu ruang kesehatan. Menghapus airmata yang bertumpuk disudut matanya. Ia kira ketika beberapa hari lalu Naruto menyatakan perasaannya. Mengatakan jika menyayangi dirinya bukan sebagai kakak, Sakura coba terima dan memikirkan baik-baik. Tapi sikap Naruto tadi telah mengikis sekaligus hal baik yang ia bangun dan secara tak langsung membuat hubungan keduanya kembali merengang.

Mungkin saja ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap ke dalam rumahnya. Dan kembali menatap layar televisi. Menikmati sebuah kue coklat sembari mencari channel yang diinginkan. Naruto belum terlihat sejak tadi, dan waktu sudah hampir menunjuk pukul delapan malam. Ia tak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Naruto selalu pulang kerumah setelah sekolah dan latihan basket usai. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan belum kembali.

"Naruto belum pulang juga?" Moegi yang baru saja meletakkan secangkir jus diatas meja menggeleng pelan. Sakura mendesah khawatir. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu kabur? Tapi semua juga karena kesalahannya. Coba ia tak bersikap seperti tadi siang.

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Naruto sudah pulang tadi ketika Nona sedang berada dikamar. Tapi Tuan muda pergi lagi dengan sebuah kaos dan celana pendek. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa tapi saya ingat dia membawa bola basket dan nampaknya dia tak membawa kendaraan. " Moegi menjelaskan ketika menangkap raut kalut dari wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu berhenti mengunyah dan meletakan kembali potongan kue dalam tangannya di atas piring. "Begitu.." Ia bergumam perlahan, tengah berpikir. "Aku akan pergi mencarinya, jika ayah pulang katakan aku sedang keluar bersama Naruto.." Sakura berdiri, dan Moegi hanya mengangguk sopan. Membiarkan Sakura mengambil langkah meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

.

.

.

Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika ke luar dan berjalan didaerah komplek tempat tinggalnya menggunakan piyama berwarna merah muda dengan motif kelinci. Sakura tak benar-benar yakin Naruto berada disana, tapi mengingat Moegi mengatakan Naruto pergi membawa bola basket, mau tak mau Sakura berpikir tempat yang Naruto datangi adalah lapangan basket kecil diujung komplek sebelah barat. Lagipula pemuda itu tak membawa kendaraan. Pastilah ia pergi tak jauh-jauh dari rumah.

Ia bernafas lega, karena mendapati Naruto memang berada disana sedang bermain basket seorang diri. Mendribble bola kesana kemari tak menyadari keberadaannya yang masih terengah karena berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah. Sakura berjalan lebih dekat hingga memasuki arena lapangan. Naruto masih memunggunginya dan melompat memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

"Ku kira kau akan kabur?"

Bola basket itu menggelinding menjauh karena Naruto tak sempat menahannya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh, tak terlihat terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Sakura disana. Terdengar dengusan geli darinya. "Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu..." Katanya santai, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Sakura menyimpan dua tangannya disaku piyamanya dan mengangguk perlahan. "Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin kabur dari rumah besar keluarga Haruno.." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, lalu tertawa pelan. Ia masih berdiri disana saat Naruto berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Ia berbisik lirih. Namun masih cukup terdengar. Wajahnya nampak menyesal. Ada penyesalan di kedua iris langitnya. "...aku tahu, aku telah bertindak kekanakan tadi siang. Aku tak suka kau dekat pemuda itu.." Kentara sekara sikap posesi yang lelaki itu tunjukkan. Sakura menepuk pelan wajah Naruto dan menarik senyum.

"Harusnya tadi siang aku menampar atau sedikitnya membuat lebam wajahmu, agar kau sadar.." Ia terkekeh pelan. Dan membiarkan telapak besar Naruto melingkupi tangannya yang masih berada di atas wajahnya. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Yah, harusnya kau melakukan hal itu.."

Sakura menautkan dua alisnya. "Aku yang salah, atau cuma perasaanku saja kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelum-sebelumnya?" Sakura tahu pertanyaannya itu terdengar bodoh, tapi Naruto memang terlihat lebih dewasa. Meski masih suka bersikap menyebalkan, tapi ada yang berbeda dari dirinya.

Naruto memutar dua bola mata dengan gerak malas. "Aku memang dewasa..." Katanya datar. "...aku sudah bisa merokok, sudah bisa minum, sudah bisa melihat film biru, sudah bisa membuat ana- awwwww itu sakit.." Naruto menatap kesal ketika Sakura menarik daun telinganya dengan keras sedikit memelintirnya hingga memerah. Naruto mengusapnya dengan pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pedas yang tertinggal.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai melakukan hal tersebut.." Sakura memperingatkan. Tatapannya dibuat menajam. "...ingat itu baik-baik." Tambahnya.

Naruto tertawa keras. Wajahnya masih berpelu oleh keringat. Dengan gerak cepat, ia meraih bahu Sakura keras hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu merapat. Naruto sedikit merunduk sejajar dengan telinga Sakura. "Tapi kau tak keberatan bukan membuat anak denganku?"

Satu cubitan keras dipinggangnya justru membuat tawa Naruto semakin terdengar meski diselingi nada mengaduh dari sela bibirnya. Sakura memasang wajah sebal dengan wajah berubah memerah. "Gah, lebih baik aku pulang. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal.." Ia segera berlalu dari sana. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau bergerak menyusulnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan bola basketnya disana.

"Kau marah?" Naruto masih berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dari bibirnya dengan susah payah melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura.

"Diamlah.." Ia membalas ketus.

"Oke, aku minta maaf.."

Langkah Sakura terhenti, ia memandang kearah Naruto. Ada sebuah senyum terlihat bermain dibibirnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus menggendongku pulang kerumah. Aku sudah lelah, kau tahu bukan jarak rumah dan lapangan basket itu jauh?! Wajahku sampai berkeringat seperti ini.." Curhatnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Oke, tapi aku juga penuh dengan keringat. Jika kau tak masalah dengan itu, naiklah.." Naruto telah berjongkok didepannya, menunjukan punggung lebarnya. Dengan gerakkan ragu, Sakura melingkarkan tangan dileher Naruto dan menumpukan tubuh pada punggung pemuda itu. Naruto berdiri setelahnya dan kembali berjalan dengan pelan.

"Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin hari kau mencari ku ditaman dan sekarang justru aku yang mencarimu.." Sakura bercerita pelan. Ia memperhatikan jalan sepi disekitar mereka sebelum mendengarkan balasan dari Naruto.

"Aku tak berpikir seperti itu..."

"_God,_ kau menyebalkan.."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

Sakura bisa merasakan keringat Naruto menempel di kulit dan piyama yang ia kenakan. Tapi ia tak masalah dengan hal tersebut dan menumpukan dagu dibahunya. "Apa aku bisa meyimpulkan kau membalas perasaanku?" Kali ini pemuda itu yang berujar lebih dahulu.

Sakura memanyukan bibir. "Kau selalu menyimpulkan hal seenak dirimu. Aku bahkan tak pernah ingat mengatakan aku juga menyukaimu..." Hardiknya.

"Aku baru saja mendengarnya.."

Sakura mendesah karena kebodohannya dan memukul bahu sebelah Naruto dengan gemas. Ia bisa mendengar tawa yang lagi-lagi pemuda itu urai. "Terserah padamu.." Putusnya untuk tak memperpanjang perdebatan dan memilih menikmati perjalanan pulang mereka.

Setelah tawa Naruto henti, keduanya hanya saling diam. Beberapa rumah lagi dan mereka akan segera sampai. Naruto bisa merasakan pelukan Sakura di lehernya sedikit mengerat, membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk menarik nafas. Tapi toh, ia tak masalah dengan hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu.." Sakura bergumam kecil. Suaranya sedikit teredam. Naruto hanya diam dan masih berjalan santai menggendong Sakura. "..aku memang menyukaimu.." Ia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara yang semakin memelan. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk mengetahui gadis itu telah jatuh tertidur dipunggungnya.

_"See, I got you..."_

.

.

.

Sakura mulai memasukan buku-bukunya ketika mendengar suara bel usai terdengar, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan gurunya yang mengingatkan untuk tak lupa mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan. Saara menghampiri dirinya ketika sang guru telah keluar dari ruang kelas. Sakura memasang wajah bersalah dan menangkupkan kedua tangan menghadap gadis cantik tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali, Ino memaksaku menemaninya untuk membeli buku hari ini. Jadi aku tak bisa bertugas sekarang..." Ucapnya dengan nada memelas. Sebenarnya hari ini tugasnya dan Saara untuk kembali berada dilapangan. Namun Sakura tak bisa menolak ketika Ino memaksanya untuk menemani mencari buku yang diinginkan hari ini juga. Sakura sempat menolak, tapi Ino tetap Ino yang tak bisa dibantah. Ino beralasan tak ada yang bisa menemaninya kecuali dirinya karena teman yang lain memiliki urusan lain.

Memang dia juga tak punya urusan?

Saara tersenyum maklum. "Tak masalah, aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain nanti.." Sakura hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya tak enak hati pada gadis itu. Ini kesekian kalinya ia membolos, meski itu bukan tugas resmi dari sekolah namun Sakura merasa tak bertanggung jawab. "..aku pergi dulu." Pamit Saara.

"Oke..." Sakura mengalihkan tatapan dan memicingkan mata kearah Ino yang masih bertahan dimejanya dengan cengiran tak bersalah karena berhasil membuatnya membolos. "...sebaiknya kau membayar dengan hal setimpal Ino.."

"Tentu saja Sakura, sayang..."Sahutnya semangat. "..ayo pergi.."

Sakura hanya mengikuti gadis itu melangkah keluar dari dalam ruang kelas dalam diam.

.

.

.

Nyaris, itulah kata yang tepat untuk Sakura pakai.

Ia dan Ino baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil milik gadis pirang itu sebelum datang Kiba dengan nafas terengah mengatakan Naruto pingsan dilapangan dan tengah di bawah ke ruang kesehatan. Tak berpikir dua kali, ia segera melesak keluar dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Tak peduli Ino yang berteriak memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa dia cemas sekali?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu mendengar Ino bergumam. Gadis itu melirik Kiba sejenak dan tiba-tiba menyeret pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobil setelah sebuah pemikiran melintasi kepalanya. "Kau saja yang menemaniku?" Paksanya.

"Loh, Senpai..aku masih harus latihan.." Kiba berseru panik ketika mobil Ino mulai berjalan. "..Kakashi-sensei bisa menghukumku.."

"Pikirkan hal itu nanti, sekarang diamlah..." Kiba hanya bisa duduk pasrah mendengar perintah dari Senpainya.

Sakura menemukan Naruto tengah duduk santai diranjang ruang kesehatan sendirian ketika dirinya sampai disana. Pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Wajahnya masih nampak segar, tak terlihat pucat sama sekali yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia tengah sakit.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Kiba bilang kau pingsan?" Sakura berjalan lebih dekat dan berhenti tepat didepan Naruto yang masih terduduk.

"Kau semudah itu percaya pada ucapan Kiba.." Naruto mendengus geli. Detik itu juga, Sakura sadar telah dikerjai oleh pemuda pirang itu. Ia menatap kesal.

"Kau membohongiku?"

Naruto meraih sebelah tangan Sakura. Dan menggenggamnya erat. "...kau tak ada dilapangan lagi hari ini dan aku bosan lalu kusuruh Kiba mengarang cerita." Akunya jujur. Membuat Sakura hanya mendesah keras. Kekanakan sekali dia...

_"You're badboy.."_

_"I know it.."_

Naruto beralih meraih pinggang Sakura, menariknya lebih dekat. Kali ini ia menyeringai. "Berhubung kau sudah berada disini, mungkin kita melakukan hal yang bisa menghilangkan bosanku?"

Sakura memutar dua bola matanya. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.." Ucapnya malas.

Naruto tertawa dengan nada rendah. "Baguslah, aku tak perlu memberitahumu.." Hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi dan bibir mereka juga turut saling menyentuh. Sakura melingkarkan tangan dileher pemuda itu. Merasakan bagaimana sensasi saat berciuman dengan Naruto selalu berbeda. Kali ini pemuda itu bermain lembut dan tak melibatkan lidahnya. Atau sesekali memberikan hisapan dibibir bawahnya dan memberikan gigitan kecil disekitar bibirnya.

Sakura tak pernah mengambil posisi pemimpin karena ia tak akan menang dari Naruto dilihat dari segi mana saja.

_But she is not loser._

.

.

.

Sakura menggigit ujung pensil yang terselip dicelah bibirnya. Menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas seraya membuka kembali halaman buku yang tengah ia baca secara cepat. Ia mendesah pelan karena tak berhasil menemukan penjelasan yang ia cari dan kembali lagi ke halaman paling awal. Membacanya ulang secara teliti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian hasil yang ia dapat adalah nihil. Ia masih tak menemukan yang dicari.

Sakura menarik pensil dari sela bibirnya dan mengumpat pelan. "Aku susah payah membeli buku ini dan tak menghasilkan apapun?" Ia berujar dengan nada tak percaya. Memijit keningnya yang berdenyut pusing. Dua hari lagi tugas bidang sastra harus segera dikumpulkan dan ia belum mulai sama sekali karena ketiadaan referensi. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pasrah. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya tak fokus.

"Kau tak turun untuk makan malam?" Sakura tak menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah derap langkah dan pintu tertutup di belakanganya, sebelum kemudian melihat sosok Naruto berdiri menjulang disampingnya. Terlihat tengah menguyah sebuah apel.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas.." Balasnya dengan lemas. Naruto menilik kearah buku-buku terbuka diatas meja belajar Sakura. Meraih satu, dan membacanya sejenak.

"Sastra?" Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu.

Naruto meletakan buku tersebut kembali keatas meja dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. "Kau tak bisa?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Bukan. Hanya kurang beberapa bahan. Terlalu rumit dan membuatku pusing.."

Naruto menggigit lagi apel ditangannya dan menguyah dalam diam. Menatap simpatik kearah gadis itu. "Kita turun dan makan. Selesaikan nanti.." Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya paksa hingga membuat gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Wajah Sakura berubah cemberut dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau justru jadi Kakakku, sekarang?"

Naruto mendengus geli, melemparkan apel di tangannya ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu kamar Sakura dan masuk dengan telak. "Mungkin, kita memang bisa bertukar peran?!" Balasnya santai.

Sakura menghela nafas dan meletakkan dahinya dibahu Naruto. "Aku sedang malas..." Ia bergumam pelan. Kedua matanya terpejam. "...kau saja yang turun."

Pemuda itu meraih bahu gadis itu. Sedikit mengguncangkanya hingga membuat Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuh menatap Naruto. "Aku akan membantumu, nanti..."

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dibibirnya mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Merasa mustahil. "Memang kau bisa? Mengerjakan tugas milikmu saja kau tak mampu dan sekarang kau bilang ingin mengerjakkan milikku?" Ujarnya tak percaya. Sakura masih tertawa pelan.

"Jangan meremehkan ku.." Naruto sengaja menabrakkan dahi miliknya pada kening gadis itu. Tak cukup keras. "...jika aku bisa, kau akan memberiku apa?"

Sakura bergumam pelan. Berpura-pura memikirkan hadiah yang pantas diberikan Naruto jika pemuda itu berhasil mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia bisa melihat mata langit itu menunggu dengan penasaran. "Sesuatu yang menarik mungkin?"

"Apa?" Tuntut Naruto.

"Traktir?"

Naruto mendesah keras. "Basi.."

Sakura mengambil pilihan lain. _"Date?"_

"Tak menarik."

"Lalu apa?" Sakura menggeram frustasi. Pemuda itu terlalu pemilih.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Kau bilang sesuatu yang menarik, bukan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan penegasan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu mendekatan bibirnya kearah telinga Sakura dan berbisik rendah. Wajah Sakura berubah warna dengan cepat mendengar kalimat dari Naruto. Ia meraih kaos depan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Aku tak percaya kau meminta itu.." Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan nada bercanda. Naruto kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau setuju..?"

Sakura meraih sebelah pipi Naruto. "Tak masalah..."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita mungkin bisa latihan.."

Sakura tertawa keras, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. "Kau selalu modus..."

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. "Kau sendiri juga tak menolaknya.." Ia beralih menelusuri dagu Sakura dengan bibirnya dan kemudian mencium ujung hidung gadis itu. Sakura bergumam tak jelas dan hanya memeluk punggung lebar Naruto.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita tak mudah? Ayah tak akan suka.." Nada suaranya berubah lirih. Naruto menangkup dua pipi Sakura, tak terlihat cemas sama sekali.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti.." Balasnya santai.

Sakura menaik turunkan kepalanya pelan. Dan membiarkan Naruto membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Merasakan bagaimana ketenangan itu melingkupi isi hatinya. Ia tak tahu jika Naruto bisa membuatnya senyaman ini. Sosok menyebalkan dan tak bisa diam itu justru orang yang berhasil menaklukkan kekerasan hatinya dengan begitu mudah.

Bibir Naruto bergerak konstan diatas bibirnya dan sesekali ia akan membalas. Ia tak mencegah tangan Naruto yang menyelinap masuk dibalik piyama yang dikenakan. Mengelus permukaan kulit perutnya dengan gerak pelan. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang perlahan sementara ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan terlihat lebih liar.

Tangan Naruto beranjak naik ketika Sakura pasrah dalam permainan mereka. Dalam hati ia menyeringai penuh kenangan dan...

"Sakura sayang, kena- ASTAGAAA APAA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Naruto dan Sakura langsung saling mendorong, melepaskan diri masing-masing dan menjauh. Mereka menoleh serempak dan hanya bisa membeku melihat Azuma berdiri diambang pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut milik.

_Ia akan mati._

_Ia yakin itu._

Sakura membatin ngeri.

.

.

.

"Ayah benar-benar tak menyangka..."

Azuma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum memandang ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang hanya bisa kaku berdiri didepan meja kerjanya. Menundukkan kepala. Apalagi wajah gadis itu yang kini terlihat pucat pasih ketakutan.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Azuma dalam. Tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya.

Sakura berkeringat dingin, ia berniat menjawab sebelum mendengar Naruto mendahuluinya. "Belum lama Ayah..."

Azuma menghela nafas, dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menepukkan kedua tanganya berkali-kali dengan cukup keras membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dari pemikirannnya dan memandang takut-takut kearah ayahnya. Ia sudah siap menerima hukuman karena hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dan ia hanya menatap tak mengerti ketika Ayahnya memberi senyum lebar padanya.

Ayahnya sudah gila sepertinya karena memergoki ia dan Naruto berciuman.

"Ayah benar-benar tak menyangka ini akan berjalan sangat cepat. Kukira akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi.." Ayahnya berseru girang membuat Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Ia jadi mencemaskan kesehatan Ayahnya.

"A-ayah, kau baik-baik saja bukan? Aku be-"

"Selamat...selamat Naruto. Ayah bangga denganmu.."

Sakura terbengong mendengar ayahnya justru memuji Naruto. Ini sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa justru terlihat seperti panggung komedi? Bangga karena apa?

"_Well, thanks dad.._"

Azuma mendekati keduanya dan mencium dahi Sakura dengan semangat lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto masih dengan senyum lebar. "Aku harus cepat-cepat memberi tahu Minato dan Kushina, aku benar-benar tak sabar..." Azuma masih berkata semangat. Tak peduli wajah bodoh yang Sakura tampilkan.

"Sakura sayang, kau baik-baik disini dengan tunanganmu. Ayah akan menelpon Minato dan Kushina..'' Sakura bahkan tak bisa mencerna semua dalam waktu cepat. Tak peduli Ayahnya yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan mengucapkan kata 'Aku tak percaya ini' berkali-kali dan menutup pintu disana dengan cukup keras.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura. Gadis itu masih mematung ditempatnya dengan ekspresi _blank._ Terlihat begitu lucu. Membuat Naruto mendengus geli. "Kau belum menyadari.." Sakura tersentak mendengar suara Naruto, ia hendak menoleh ketika merasakan Naruto beranjak lebih dekat kearahnya membuatnya urung. "Apa kau pikir, Ayah akan benar-benar mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan?! Aku sempat berpikir kau akan menyadarinya dengan cepat namun dugaanku meleset, kau bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali..."

Sakura bisa merasakan Naruto mengitari tubuhnya, ia masih membatu tak mengerti. "Ap-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendengus kecil berusaha untuk tak tertawa. "Kau tahu keluarga Namikaze?" Sakura menggangguk cepat. Naruto berhenti melangkah dan berdiri dibelakang gadis itu. Sedikit menumpukkan dagunya dibahu Sakura. "Itu memang nama keluargaku, sejujurnya mereka masih hidup dan tinggal tak jauh dari sini.."

Sakura membulatkan mata. Ma-masih hidup? Lalu semua cerita selama ini yang mengatakan Naruto anak yatim piatu yang kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan adalah hal bohong? "Kau membohongiku?" Ia bersuara rendah. Terasa tertelan kembali dalam tenggorokan.

_"No, Love..._" Naruto berbisik santai, sedikit menjulurkan kepala melewati bahu Sakura. "..hanya kau yang telat untuk menyadari. Aku bahkan sempat kebingungan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahumu tentang hal ini sebenarnya, tapi terimakasih pada keadaan saat Ayah memergoki kita berciuman. Aku tak perlu pusing lagi menyampaikan hal itu padamu..." Hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa sebelah wajahnya, terasa hangat dan maskulin."...Sakura." Ia menambahkan dengan sebuah senyum.

"Aku tak perlu lagi memanggilmu, Kakak bukan?" Sakura bahkan masih diam ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. "..aku benar-benar tak suka memanggilmu seperti itu, apalagi mengingat umurku lebih tua darimu. Dua puluh satu tahun. Dan sudah sangat cukup untuk merasakan asap tembakau.." Sakura bergerak cepat dan membalikkan tubuh terkejut. Membuat pelukan Naruto terlepas.

"Ka-kau apa? Bukankah umurmu mas-"

"Tujuh belas? Sejujurnya tidak. Karena kenyataannya, aku lebih tua darimu. Seorang mahasiswa di Konoha dan merangkap sebagai assisten pelatih basket di Tim Nasional..." Naruto mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat. "..mungkin aku terlalu manis hingga kau tak bisa menerka berapa umurku. Benarkan, l_ove_?" Naruto mencium pipi Sakura lembut, cukup lama karena tak ada penolakan dari seorang Sakura.

Ia melepaskan kecupannya. "Sepertinya aku harus bicara dengan Ayah Azuma..." Naruto memutar tubuh dan melangkah, namun belum sampai langkah kelima ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Ahh ada lagi. Aku juga baru tahu kalau Ayah yang membuatmu tak jadi pindah..." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Dan Shion. Dia kakak kandungku yang sebenarnya, jika kau masih ingat..." Sakura masih bisa merasakan tawa Naruto terdengar memenuhi ruangan hingga bergema meski sosoknya telah tertelan pintu disana.

Perlahan, tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh ke atas lantai dengan lemas. Ia menangkup wajahnya seakan tak percaya. Tanggal berapa sekarang? Apa hari ini ulang tahunnya? Atau April moop?

Tidak. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya maupun April moop. Ini masih bulan November dan berarti kejadian baru saja yang ia alami adalah kenyataan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Ayahnya memang benar-benar membawa masuk seorang monster ke dalam rumah.

Dan sialnya, ia jatuh cinta pada monster tersebut.

_How crazy life..._

.

.

.

**_The End-_**

**_-Terimakasih-_**

Satu long oneshoot lg dariku. Napa sekarang hobi nulis panjang2?!*bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Fic ini kupersembahkan spesial untuk Kakak sepupu tersayang yang baru saja punya baby cantik. Sebenarnya gak nyambung juga sih fic nya*garuk kepala.

Tapi demi apa coba, kenapa anaknya harus diberi nama MILANISTI?*Banting meja#iri setengah mati. Napa babe ama emakku dulu gak kasih nama aku yg berhubungan dengan arsenal?*mikir keras. Yaiyalah, babeku aja fans nya MU#curhatabsurd.

But, selamat lahir buat Milan^^ I love you little sister...


End file.
